poudlard boyard vs voyé le truk
by la harpie et le mangemort
Summary: Nos 1ers pas dans l art de parodier avec humour. mélange de hp de seigneur des anneaux etpleins dotres encore. Nouveau chapitre pour les fans de notre fic: l'épreuve des prisoniers! Et prochainement, les maîtres du jeu!
1. le commencement

POUDLARD

BOYARD!!

Bienvenue dans la plus grande aventure de tous les temps!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasse au trésor dans un château magique; des rebondissements et des frissons!!!!

Cette formidable épopée seront présentée par......................

CORNELIUS FUDGE!!! : Ministre du monde de la sorcellerie,

GALADRIEL !!! : Reine Efle au grand pouvoir vivant dans la foret de la Lorien

voici les 4 équipes qui s'affronteront dans ce périple. Composée de 5 ou 6 personnes, les équipes portent le nom des 4 emblèmes du château de Poudlard. : gryffondor , serpantard, poufsouffle , serdaigle !!!!!!

_**Equipe des Gryffondors **_

pire ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres 2, son courage, sa noblesse ; son… charisme ? lui valent le nom du « survivant ».Agé de 16ans. voici HARRY POTTER

meilleur ami de Harry Potter Agé de 16, né d'une grande lignée de sorciers (grande en nombre seulement je précise !) voici…RONALD WEASLEY

elle est belle, intelligente, courageuse Agée de 16 ans….HERMIONE GRANGER

il est beau il est fort il est né en l'an de grâce 1067 voici GODEFROY DE MONTMIRAIL

célèbre porteur de l'anneau unique chargé de le détruire….c'est un petit hobbit nommé….FRODON SACQUET

grand rôdeur de la terre du milieu et (surtout) fils d'arathorn héritier d'Isildur et d'Elendil voici ARAGORN

ex-membre du détachement international des vipères assassines voici BLACK MAMBA !!!!

_Leur coach étant HARRY POTTER_

_**équipes des poufsouffles**_

il est beau musclé mort mais ressuscité voici CEDRIC DIGGORY

membre des X-mens il a la rage à ses griffes de fer voici WOLVERINE !!

incroyable dresseur de pokémons il n'a que 10 ans voici SACHA

belle elfe, bien gentille mais désespéramment cucul la praline avec sa romance avec aragorn voici ARWEN

tronche de crapaud monstre ambulant…la séduisante et sportive sous secrétaire d'état du ministère de la magie voici DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE

polygame de nature elle vit avec ses 7 maris dans un coin paumé voici BLANCHE-NEIGE

_Leur coach étant SACHA_

_**équipe des serdaigles**_

il est cruel, sans pitié avec ses victimes il est le pire ennemi de Black Mamba voici BILL

c'est l'élu…. Ce mot dit tout…..voici NEO ANDERSON (pire ennemi de Mr Smith)

belle asiatique ex petite copine d'Harry Potter mais lâchement larguée par ce dernier (mais pourquoi donc ) voici CHO CHANG

petit hobbit joufflu terriblement déçu de ne pas être aux côtés de son « Mr frodon » voici SAM SAGACE GAMEGIE !!!

guerrière vaillante et courageuse des la tribu des Rohans voici la belle EOWYN

c'est un guerrier surgissant de la nuit courant a l'aventure au galooooop !!! son nom il le signe la pointe de l'épée ….un Z qui veut dire ZORRO !!!!!!!!!!!

_leur coach étant BILL_

_**équipe des serpentards**_

il veut son anneau il est le seigneur ténébreux number one voici SAURON (pire ennemi de Frodon qui lui a piqué son anneau)

seigneur ténébreux number two ( a son grand dégoût il n'est que 2ème dans le rang des pas beaux les plus méchants) il veut la fin d'Harry Potter voici VOLDEMORT!!!!!

Le schizophrène de la bande excelle dans la répugnance et (comme rajouterais Sam) sournoiserie, il ferait tout pour reprendre son présssssieux voici GOLLUM et SMEAGOL (ben quoi l'est schizo)

Fils de mangemort c'est un apprenti méchant-pas-beau. pire ennemi d'Harry Potter voici MALEFOY

_virus de la matrice il est sadique et pervers voici Mr SMITH_

_Leur coach étant SAURON_

l'équipe n'a pas réussi a trouver un 6ème membre !!

Voici maintenant les défenseurs du château de Poudlard

Passe-partout et Passe-temps seront interprétés par 2 gentils hobbits du nom de Pippin et Merry

La boule incarné par le demi géant hagrid !!!

Le père fouras sera interprété par albus dumbledore !!!!

Les maîtres du jeu seront interprétés par le nazguls qui se sont gentiment proposé !!!!!!

la rencontre :

**Fudge prend la parole **: bonsoir mesdames et messieurs!!! Bienvenue a Poudlard Boyard la plus grande aventure de tous les temps!!!

_(Gros plan sur le chateau et une musiquette avec des violons criards se met en marche) _situé sur une île lointaine entourée d'un lac noir ce château est d'une grande majesté avec ses imposants remparts et ces innombrables tourelles. Ce lieu inspire respect....et c'est en ce lieu ancestrale....cet endroit mythique où nos candidats vont passer les meilleurs moments de leur vie...c'est en ce lieu que des grandes gens de sang-pur de.....

_(la musiquette cesse brusquement)_

**Galadriel (voix off) :** bon écoute fudgy t'es bien gentil la mais tes inspirations littéraires ce sera pour plus tard parce que la faut qu'on démarre la 1ère épreuve

**Fudgy :** ooh c'est bon toi Gal!!!!!! c'est pas toi qui nous a bassiné pendant 3 heures au moins avec....

**Gal : ** BON ON DEMARRE!!!!! VOICI LES CANDIDATS!!!! D'abord.....LES GRYFFONDORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_l'équipe fait une entrée royale ( ta tatatatatduuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

**Fudge : ** bonjour a vous!!!! Ou est votre coach? aaaah le voila!! venez près de moi Mr Potter!! Alors comment sa va gryffondor?

**Harry : ** tout va bien fudge. Juste un peu stressé

**Ron : ** ben moi sa va. Tant que vous me faites le coup d'une salle pleines de tarentules je suis prêt a tout!!

**Hermione :** moi sa va bien!!! Je suis extrêmement heureuse d'être parmi vous et comme dirait le grand philosophe....

**Fudgy :** c'est bon miss granger !!!Et les autres comment êtes vous?

**God : ** JE suis bien déçue de me retrouver dans la médiocre place de membre. A part cela je suis bien fringuant

**Aragorn :** Que dites-vous insignifiant comte de Montmirail ? Moi je suis le fils d'arathorn et l'héritier d'isildur et d'elendil!! c'est moi qui aurait du être votre coach

**Frodon :** mais vous êtes malades les vieux!!! C'est moi le balèze je suis le porteur de l'anneau moi!!! Je suis...

**Harry :** bon désolé de vous interrompre mais il se trouve que le coach c'est MOI!!

**black mamba :** tout a fait!! Alors arrêtez vos conneries!! C'est le ptit qu'est coach un point c'est TOUT!!!!! CROTTE

**God :** PUTAIN CHIOTTES!!!!!

**Galadriel:** Bon j'aurais volontiers discuter davantage avec vous mais il est tant que je passe aux poufsouffles

_**Les poufsouffles rentrent !!!!! (ta tatatataduuun!!!!)**_

**Fudge : ** Bienvenue poufsouffles!!! le coach, venez a coté de moi

**Sacha : ** Animateur vous ne savez pas qui je suis!! je suis SACHA je viens du bourg palette et je suis le prochain maître pokémon LE MEILLEUR. Et je suis le coach!!!!!

**Fudgy : ** toi ??? Coach ????????????????? Il doit y avoir une erreur!! Gal' regarde dans nos fichiers!!

**Gal :** le fichier ancestrale des poufsouffles dit que ce petit garçon est bien le coach

**Sacha :** ET TOC!!!! hé je suis pas un petit garçon!!!!

**Fudgy :** bon je suis confus pardonnez moi Mr sacha. et vous autres comment allez vous ?

**Arwen : ** aragoooooooooooooorn!!!!! argou!!!! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiime

**Aragorn :** ouais moi aussi chérie !!! _(Se tourne vers les autres)_ c'est ma meuf

**Ombrage : **tiens Cornélius..euh Fudge. Quel plaisir de vous voir!!! Oui moi je vais très bien. J'ai fais beaucoup de sport pour m'entraîner pour poudlard boyard!! Voulez vous voir mes nouveaux abdos?

**Wolverine :** on s'en passera la vieille on s'en passera

**Gal :** bon on arrête la!! Voici les SERDAIGLES

_Entrée des serdaigles (ta tatatataduuun)_

**Fudge :** ravi de vous voir les serdaigles!! Coach montrez vous!!

**Bill :** c'est MOI!! Et je ne suis pas ici pour rien!! Je suis la pour un seul but : TUER CETTE BLACK MAMBA!!!

**B.M :** mais ouais mais ouais tu me fais pas peur mon grand!! Et pis si t'avais pas tué mon mec et ma gamine on en serait po la!!

**Bill:( **_sort son sabre)_****et toi t'aurais pas du....

**la voix de Galadriel hurle :** BON ON EST PAS LA POUR S'ENTRETUER!!! ALORS BILL RANGEZ VOTRE JOUET!!!!

_Furieux bill range son sabre et boude_

**Fudge : **et vous autres comment allez vous ?

**Neo : ** je suis l'élu

**Sam :** Mr frodon!! si vous avez le moindre problème sachez que je suis la près de vous !!!!!

**Frodon :** ooooooooooo saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

_les 2 hobbits vont se serrer dans les bras en pleurant_

**Zorro :** pfff.....gamineries

**Eowyn :** ooooo comme ils sont mimis!!!!

**Gal :** et voici enfin les SERPENTARDS!!!!

_Entrée des serpantards (ta tatatataduuun)_

**Fudge : ** bienve..

**Malefoy l'interompt :** c'est un SCANDALE de nous faire rentrer en dernier et de mettre ces gryffondors en 1er!!

**Voldy :** grrrrrrr POTTER j'aurais ta peau j'aurais ta peau!!!!

**Gollum :** mon préssssssssieux!! il est tout prêt je le sens **smeagol :** le maître est ici et cet hobbit joufflu aussi **Gollum :** nous leur prendrons le préssssieux

**Sam :** oooo nooon le puant!!

**Mr Smith :** Mr Anderson vous êtes également ici. Mais je sens que nous retrouvons tous nos ennemis

**Sauron :** oooooo c'est moi qui parle en premier!! Je suis SAURON le seigneur ténébreux!! Et je VEUX MON ANNEAU!!!!!!!grr sacquet!!

**Galadriel :** porteur de l'anneau défendez vous car vous êtes le seul a pouvoir sauver le monde!! Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen personne ne trouvera!!!

**FUDGE : ** Y EN A MAAARRE!!!! Vous règlerez vos problèmes quand l'émission sera fini CROTTE

_Tout le monde se tait et regarde Fudge_

**Gal ;** il est temps de passer au règle du château!! 1ère ment : INTERDIT DE S'ENTRETUER que sa vous plaise ou non!!!(**bill,mr smith voldy et sauron :** grrr raté)

2ème ment : INTERDIT D UTILISER DES OBJETS MAGIQUES tels que les baguettes magiques les joyaux les amulettes ou en ce qui vous concerne Mr frodon votre anneau (**sauron :** c'est MON anneau **gollum : ** le préssssieux **frodon :** pfff...c'est moi le balèze) 3èment : INTERDIT DE S AVENTUERER SEUL DANS LE CHATEAU. suivez toujours Passe-merry et Passe-Pippin.

Voila c'est tout. N'oubliez pas qu'un épreuve commence dès que LaHagrid a sonné le gong.

**Fudge :** maintenant chaque coach vont parler de leurs associations. Harry commencez

**Harry :** nous représentons l'ORU organisation des races unies!!!

**Le cri de guerre chanté par tous les gryffondors :** PLEINS DE TUNES POUR L ORU!!!!!

**Sacha ;** nous défendons l'associations créatures en danger tels que mes pauvres pokémons (PIIIKA PIIIKA PIIIKACHUU) On a pas trouvé de cri de guerre.

**Bill : ** On a pas d'associations. On garde le fric pour nous

**Neo :** je m'en servirai pour détruire la matrice **( mr smith :** rêve toujours)

**Sauron :** quand a nous!! Nous donnerons nos gains a la « mangemort association » dirigée par mon très cher frère Voldy!! (**harry ron :** ils sont frères ???? **God:** honte a leurs parents de créer des êtres aussi immondes et répugnants **Voldy :** répète pour voir!!!)

**Cri de guerre chanté par les serpantards :** SANG PUUR POWAAA FOR THE MANGEMORTS ASSOCIATION

**Fudge ;** et ben ça c'est fait!! Bon maintenant passons au choses sérieuses : pour passer la nuit dans vos salles communes respectives vous devez trouver le moyen d'y pénétrer en l'espace d'une heure. Avez vous compris au moins?

**blanche-neige, sacha, frodon, sam, gollum, malefoy...fin bref près de 90 des gens répondent ; **NON

**fudge :** ooo crotte de merdeuh!!! (**Gal : **restez poli!! quel est ce langage impur??) Vous demanderez a ceux qui ont compris. Bon vous avez une heure pour réussir!!! Dès que LaHagrid sonne le gong foncez!!!

_3.....2....1...... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Lahagrid a sonné le gong _

**_Galadriel : quelle équipe réussira a rentrer dans leur salle commune en 1er? qui rapportera les 500 boyards? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!!!!!!!!!_**

**Fudge ; OUUuuuf j'en pouvais plus!!!!!!!**


	2. mises au point

coucou!!!

nous nous interrompons dans la fic pour faire les mises au points que nous aurions du mettre avant ce chapitre.

tout d'abord, nous suivons les principes de l'émission de fort boyard. la seule entorse que nous faisons est que nous abrégons les épreuves, que nous les rendons original et qu'il n'ya pas une équipe mais 4 qui s'affrontent.

2ème choses : vous notez qu'il n'y a pas que du harry potter dans la fic parce que nous avons pensé que ce serait original de mettre d'autres héros de choses très différentes d'hp et de les unir ensembles (vive la poésie!!). fin' bon vous noterez au fil de cette fic que nous mettons beaucoup de choses sur le seigneur des anneaux que nous apprécions beaucoup aussi. sachez que cette fic sera peut être mise dans le centre des fics du seigneur des anneaux mais c'est pas sur.

bon si il y a quoique ce soit que vous ne comprenenz pas demander nous par reviews on sera ravis de répondre. mais notre fic est tellement débile qu'il y a pas de choses vraiment difficiles a comprendre :)

aussi si notre fic est vraiment lamentable dites le nous vite et on arrête de poster des chapitres aussi nuls que les précédents.

voila vous verrez c'est plutot gamin comme fic mais on a bien rigoler en l'écrivant.

en espérant que sa vous plaira

bonne lecture

la harpie et le mangemort


	3. l'épreuve dela salle communeuh!

Epreuve de la salle commune

**Fudgy : ** bon Gal' je te laisse les commandes

**Gal : ** tout a fait fudgy !! je vois….je vois les équipes qui cherchent leur salut. Je vais fixer mon regard et mes pensées du côté des gryffondors. Leur salle commune se trouve au sommet de la plus grande tour du château.

_**Les gryffondors sont arrivés devant un mur de marbre.**_

**God : ** es-tu sur Coatch Senile que notre chambrine se trouve derrière ce mur de marbre ?

**Harry :** écoute God je connais ce château comme ma poche ok, ? alors tu LA FERMES !!!!!!!

**Ron :** Bon !! coment on rentres !?

**Hermione : ** ooooooooooooooooh regardez y a pleins de liivres sur une étagère a côté de l'entrée de la salle commune !!! ooo ils ont l'air passionnants !!!

**Aragorn :** bon fillette !!!! on est la pour remporter 500 boyards pas pour s'amollir devant un livre !! le moyen se trouve dans un des ces livres mes amis !!! cherchons donc !!!!

_**Tout le monde se met a feuilleter les livres sauf God' qui ne sait malheuresement pas lire…….**_

**Frodon (marmonnant dans sa barbe) :** je vais trouver le moyen en 1er c'est sur je suis un balèze je suis…..

**_POUM BADABOUM AIIIIIIIIIEOUIIILLE frodon trébuche sur une boite. Il l'ouvre et lit_**

**Frodon :** ooo les gens !!!!!! vnez voir :!!! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !!! je savais que j'étais un balèze !!!

**Aragorn :** pffff pure chance !! tu n'as fait que tomber dessus !! le balèze c'est….

**Black mamba :** bon tu lis ce que t'as trouvé oui ou crotte !!!

**Frodon :** « votre salut se trouve page 552 !!!!!!

**Aragorn :** cherchons compagnon cherchons !! **god ; ** allons maraud remuez votre séant !!!!!

_**Tout le monde cherche cherche cherche…. Et enfin 30min plus tard :**_

**Aragorn :** j'ai trouvé !!!!!!!! je savais bien que je trouverais en premier !!

**Frodon : ** pffff idiot

**Aragorn :** je te retiens sacquet !! bon le code est NAZE. Ce que tu es Sacquet. Et TOC(**_PAF frodon a tapé aragorn)_**

_**Harry écrit le code sur une machine qui fit ouvrir le mur de marbre (poudlard révolutionné et moderne !!)**_

_**FUDGE APPARAIT !!! EFFET DE SURPRISE !!!**_

**Fudge :** kiikoo !! c'est moi !! (**harry :** comment il est arrive la celui la? **Ron :** c'est truqué moi je dis !!) bravo gryffondors vous êtes les premiers a arrivé dans votre salle commune avec 25 minutes d'avances !! vous remportez les 500 gallions !! a présent vous pouvez aller vous reposez !! bonne nuit gryffondors :!

**Les gryffondors :** ouaiiiiiiiiis !!! DES TUNES POUR L ORU !!!!

**God :** que trépasse si je faiblis !!!!

**Gal :** bien !! maintenant allons concentrer notre attention sur les serpentard. Leur salle commune est située dans les cachots situé dans les donjons dans les fins-fonds , dans les ténèbres du château.

_**Les serpentards arrivés dans les cachots**_

**Sauron :** bien. Nous voila dans les cachots.

**Gollum :** le présssssieux…il nous faut le présssieux **smeagol :** :mais le maitre…. **Gollum :** on s'en fou

**Sauron :** le préssssieux il est a MOI d'abord !! c'est moi qui l'a fait tout seul avec mes pitites mimines !!!

**Mr smith :** hem excusez moi… mais ne faudrait t'il pas…passer les priorités avant tout ? notre priorité première est de trouver le moyen de passer dans cette salle commune

**Voldy :** ouaiiiis !!! on rentre dans ste salle pourrie et après moi, je file tuer potter !!!

**Malefoy :** hey regardez !! y a des livres de partout !! berk sa me fait penser a granger !!!

**Sauron :** ils n'ont pas mis ses livres ici pour décorer. Feuilletons-les !!

**_Ils cherchent. Et 30 minutes plus tard, gollum (grace a son odorat de chien) trouve une boite avec un numéro dedans._**

**Gollum : **nous avons trouvé !! **sméagol :**oui mon trésor nous avons trouvé !!! il est écrit que notre salut se trouve a la page 878 !!! **gollum :** oui !! et nous reprendrons le préssssieux (**sauron :** rêve !)

**Voldy :** ouais mais de quel livre !! pff quels débiles dans cette émission !!! on sait même pas ou chercher !

**_Ils cherchent de nouveau.10min plus tard… Et soudain_**

**Mr smith:** j'ai trouvé !!! le code est « FUCK »

**Voldy : **drole de mot !!! qu'est-ce ??

**Sauron :** c'est surement un mot très noble et honorable pour des sangs purs tels que NOUS

_**Sauron va écrire le code sur la machine. Alors fudge apparaît mais trébuche sur gollum (fudge : aiie mon cul !! gollum : je savais bien que j'avais senti une drole d'odeur de chou-pouri fudge : no comment)**_

**Fudge :** euh hem !! bon euh bravo serpentards vous êtes arrivés les 2èmes après les gryffondors à..

**Les serpentards : ** QUOI !! 2ème !! APRES LES GRYFFONDORS !! HONTE A NOTRE SANG !!

_**Ils s'en vont dans leur salle commune ouverte très en colère**_

**Fudge (pleure) :** mais pourquoi il me laisse jamais parler eux !!!!!

**Gal :** séchez donc vos larmes fudge. Il est temps de passer aux serdaigles. Leur salle commune se trouve dans la tour B76 **_(hé ouais maintenant les tourelles de Poudlard sont numérotés !! ben quoi faut bien se repérer dans ce bled !!)_**

_**Les serdaigles arrivés a la tourelle B76**_

**Cho :** pfffF…quelle horreur tous ces, escaliers !!! personne dans cette baraque pourrie n'a eu l'idée d'installer des ascenseurs !!

**Bill :** arrête donc de pleurnicher !!on a déjà sam pour sa !!

**Sam parle tout seul:** ooo Mr frodon !!! je regrette tant de vous laisser seul !! vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seul !! et puis gandalf a dit « samsagace gamegie surtout ne le quittez pas des yeux » et j'ai promis !! aah honte a moi !! ooooo mr frodon !!!!!!!!!

**Zorro :** TA GUEULE tu va le revoir ton Mr frodon !! bon c'est pas tout sa mais faut bien qu'on rentre ds ste salle !!!

**Bill :** Zozo a raison !! cherchez dans ces bouquins derrière nous !!! et c'est valable pour TOUT LE MONDE

_**Ils cherchent….et soudain……**_

**Eowyn :** hey les copains !! (**zorro :** depuis quand on est copains ?) j'ai trouvé !!! il est écrit « votre salut se trouve a la page 301 !!!

**Bill**: Allez, tout le monde cherche à la page 301.

**Néo:**Je suis l'Elu. C'est donc MOI qui doit chercher grâce à mes SuperPouvoirs.

_Bill sort son sabre, menaçant de couper le scalp de Néo_

**Cho:**Mais Bill, tu peux chercher toi aussi !! Va vers l'étagère!!

**Bill: **FERME LA TOI!!!!!. Je vous surveille. C'est Né....

_BAOUM, Néo venait de renverser un bouquin sur la tête de Bill qui l'assomma et tomba sur le choc!!_

**neo :** bon, maintenant, c'est moi le coach puisque Bill est assommé

**fudge ;** NON C PAS BIENTOT FINI LA !!!!! 5 pointsd en moins !!!

**sam :** coment il est arrivé la celui-la ? c'est quoi ce trucage ?au fait j'ai trouvé le code C'est NUL

**neo :** NE ME TRAITE PAS DE NUL HOBBIT !!

**sam :** c'est le code abruti

_**bill réveillé tape le code. Puis fudge réaparait**_

**fudge :** bravo serdaigles vous arrivez 3ème de cette épreuve

**bill ;** QUOI 3ème !!!

**fudgy : **oui 2 autres équipes ont réussi avant vous. donc... les 3ème remportent 25 points... mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis vous perdez 5 points pour violence gestuel envers votre coach!!!

**neo :** ARNAQUE!!!!! je suis l'élu moi!!!!!!!!!!

**Fudgy: **Vous avez donc 20 points, ce qui fait déjà 200 boyards pour vos profits personnels. Bon repos et à demin pour la 2ème épreuve.

**Neo : **bien entendu , il est évidant que ces 200 boyards sont a moi !!

**Bill **STOP OBJECTION !! il s trouve que je suis le coach donc c'est a moi a qui revient cet argent !

**Eowyn :** Dois-je vous signaler que c'est d'abord MOI qui est trouvé l'indice et….

**Gal :** et voila maintenant ils vont se disputer pour l'argent !! quelle équipe soudée je n'en reviens pas !! bref passons aux poufsouffles.

_**Les poufsouffles cherchent toujours leur salle commune**_

**Cedric qui court:** oumf oumf oumf on…est…bientôt…arri…vés…..sa….cha.. … ?..... ?..... ?

**Sacha :** fais moi confiance ced c'est moi le coatch….euh….bon…je crois que c'est par la… ou part la...

**Wolverine :** faudrait savoir !!!!!! pfff

**Blanche-neige & Arwen :** NOUS SOOOMMMES AAASMTHATIQUES !!! IIIIIHHHHHHIIIIIIHHHHH

**Woleverine : **mais quand il s'agit de faire les hystériques la vous en avez du souffle !! allez courez donc femelles !!! Oh regardez y a les 2 nains la !! messieurs pouvez vous nous dire ou se trouve notre salut ?

_**Passe-Merry et Passe-Pippin se contentent de sourire bêtement**_

**Wolverine ;** IMBECILES !! vous savez pas parler ou quoi !! espèces de limaces !!

_**S'en ai trop pour les hobbits qui enfreignent la regle et parlent :**_

_**Pippin et merry : TA GUEULE**_

_**Ls poufsouffles s'en vont penauds**_

**_Mais le temps passe le temp s passe le temps passe….bientot il est trop tard et les poufsouffles sont revenus a le case départ_**

**Fudge :** ooo désolé les poufsouffles ! mais il est trop tard… le temps est écoulé et vous n'avez pas trouvé votre salle !!! vous êtes contraints de passer la nuit dans la grande salle. Je vous laisse !! dormez bien !!

**Wolverine :** SAAAAACHAAAA imbécile heureux parfait idiot !!! qu'as-tu fait du plan du château

que je t'avais donné !

**sacha (penaud) :** c'est pikachu mon pokémon préféré qui l'a bouffé….

**Wolverine ;** aaargh !!! mon dieu et c'est toi qui est coatch de notre équipe !! mais quel parasite est sur nous !!

**Cedric ;** ben comme virus je connais Mr Smith de serpentard….

**Arwen :** moi je dis que si mon mec avait été avec nous et ben….

**Wolverine ;: ** tais-toi toi !!!!! vous le filles vous n'arranger vraiment rien !!

_**Blanche-neige et arwen pleurent , wolverine continue d'engueuler sacha. Bref c'est sous cette conviviale et douce ambiance que notre équipe s'endort.**_

**Gal :** la 1ère épreuve est passé. Rendez-vous demain pour la 2ème épreuve…..celle du père Dumby !!!! nos candidats sauront t'ils résoudre ces énigmatiques énigmes ? vous le saurez…..dans le prochain épisode !! a bientôt !!!


	4. l'épreuve du père Dumby

Bijour

Bon on a pas du tout de review mais bon on s'y attendait un peu vu que c'est méga nul !!!!!!!!!!!

Mais bon même un petit review méchant sa ferait plaisir !!!!

L EPREUVE DU PERE DUMBY

_(ta taTAtatata tataTAtatuuuuuuuuun Tatatatata tatata tatatataduuuuuuuuuuun) _

**Gal :** bonjour a tous et a toutes!! Dame Galadriel vous parle en direct de la régie!! Nous voici de retour pour un nouvelle journée a poudlard Boyard! Aujourd'hui, les candidats devront affronter 2 grandes épreuves!! la première sera l'épreuve intellectuelle!! Nos candidats devront faire preuve de logique d'intelligence et de perspicacité!! Ils devront affronter...._ (Roulements de tambour)_....le père DUMBY!

Grand sage au grand pouvoir le père Dumby attend nos chers candidats du haut de sa tour!! Tiens voila fudge!! Heureuse de vous voir Cornélius

**Fudge :** mais moi aussi Gal je suis très heureux de ME voir!!!(**gal; **no comment) les candidats arrivent derrière moi. je les ai réveillés d'une façon...qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment appréciés. Mais bien que quelque peu râleurs, nos équipes sont en forme et intrépides!!! Les voila!!

**_Des candidats pas réveillés du tout arrivent en trainassant les pieds_**

**_Certains se plaignent :_**

**Cho :** 6du mat.... c'est pas une vie ça!!!

**Ombrage :** j'ai la tête de.... hem je reste polie

**Malefoy ;** quelle honte de réveiller des serpentards de sang PUR de cette façon!!

**Blanche-Neige : **et en ils nous ont OBLIGE a mettre des vêtements ridicules!!! Je veux ma robe moi!!! C'est tellement plus féminin!!

**_Certains se retrouvent :_**

**Arwen :** aaaaaaaargou!!!!!! Tu sais quoi ? On n'a pas trouvé notre salle commune!! Et j'ai fait une crise d'asthme et personne ne m'a porté!! Et en ils nous ont fait passer la nuit dans la grande salle et on a dormi sur des banc en bois et m1tenant g mal o doos ouiiiin

**Argou :** oooo pov' arwinou!!!! Dans mes braaas

**Sam :** oooooooooooooo Mr froooodon!!! Vous m'avez tant manqué!! Il ne vous ai rien arrivé au moins ?

**Frodon :** toi aussi tu m'as manqué!! Non il ne m'est rien arrivé à part un bobo au cul

**Sam : **ooooooo mon pauvre pauvre pauvre Mr frodon

**Frodon ;** oooooooooooooooo saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam _(ils se serrent dans les bras)_

**_D'autres s'affrontent ;_**

**Voldy & Malefoy :** POTTER!!! Tu vas crever hinhinhin **Harry :** ils font pitié

**mr Smith :** Mr Anderson...je vois que nous nous rencontrons de bonne heure. Tiens savez vous que nous sommes 2ème?

**Neo :** pfff pas grave!! On va vous battre chez le pépé Dumby

**Gollum :** ooooooo le présssssieux **SAM :** approche toi encore le puant et je te fait avaler ce qui reste de tes chveux

**Sméagol : **mais pourquoi fais t'il tant de mal au pauvre Sméagol?

**etc............................;**

**Fudge :** bien je vous ai expliqué ce matin vous allez affronter le cerveau de génie du père Dumby (**Harry :** un génie ??? lui?)

Coachs il est temps de choisir qui allez vous envoyer à la tour 026

**Harry: ** Hermione bien sure **Bill:** euh...Sam **Sacha :** blanchou **Sauron ;** gollum

**Fudge :** parfait !!! Hermione, SAM, Blanche-Neige et Gollum suivez passe-pippin

**Frodon :** saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam **Sauron : **ne me déçois pas gollum sinon t'auras pas la moitié du précieux que je t'ai promis

**God :** cessez donc ses enfantillages manants et encouragez votre lignée!!

**_Les 4 élus _(neo :** hem...c'est moi l'élu **l'auteur :** o pardon) **_donc je disais les 4 nominés suivent Passe-pippin a la tour de divination (tour O26 :)) _**

**Sam:** hey bon vieux pippin!! Sa va? Ah oui c'est vrai tu peux pas parler!! **_pippin lui jette un regard noir_**

**_Ils arrivent au pied d'une grande échelle. Une vois chevrotante appelle la gryffondor_**

**Père Dumby :** bienvenue Miss granger dans la tour O26. Je suis le père dumby grand sage de ce château (et ce n'est pas Gandalf na). Je vais vous poser une énigmatique énigme. Êtes vous prête?

**Hermione : **allez-y je suis prête!!

**_Dumby se plonge dans un ENOrME grimoire_**

**Dumby :** alors voyons...et...merde!!!...j'ai perdu ma page!!!! Ou est mon marque page!! oo crottish!! Quelle vie de shit

**Fudgy dvt une télé :** c'est quoi ce langage pépé!! Reprenez vos belles phrases siouplè!! On est filmés!!

**Père Dumby :** ooo je suis confus!! aah voila ma page... alors (_il met ses lunettes).._Mon mot peut être un passage…..il peut représenter un nom qui ne doit pas être révélé et dans certains métiers professionnels on doit le garder.. QUI EST T IL?

passe-merry enclenchez le chrono!!

**Hermione dans ses pensées :** heureusement que j'ai photocopié la page des solutions dans son bouquin

**Hermione a haute voix ;** le SECRET!!!!

**Père dumby :** BRAVO!!!!!!! Quelle grande intelligence (**Hermione dans ses pensées :** hé ouais!! y a que moi qui ai penser a acheter une photocopieuse) vous gagnez 1000 boyards et 1ère clé!!! Vous pouvez partir

**Hermione :** yiiiiiiiiiiipeeeeeeeeeee

**Les gryffondors depuis la télé :** yiiiiiiihaaaaaaaa bravo hermy!!! **harry :** c'est pratique les intellos parfois

**Père dumby: **bon je vais devoir m'acheter un nouveau marque page....mais j'ai pu de tunes….oo crot..(**Fudge ;** DUMBY)

**_Blanche-Neige rentre (" bonjouuuuur)_**

**Père dumby :** salut poupée t'es libre ce soir ? _(Blanche-Neige rougit de plaisir)_!! Oui fudge!! J'arrête de draguer sa correspond pas a mon image de vieux pépé sénile. Bon l'énigme..... Il peut-être vert ou orange a l'automne et l'hiver il peut tomber et on s'en sert pour faire ce que vous adorez...QUI EST ELLE? passe-Merry 30 SEC TOP CHRONO!!!!

**Blanche-Neige :** hem....voyons...euh...j'adore mes 7 mecs, mon ménage euh...et c'est tout!!

**Père Dumby :** allez réfléchissez réfléchissez!!!!!! 3...2...1 et c'est fini!!! C'était l'aiguille!! L'aiguille est verte ou orange selon les saisons et vous pouvez vous en servir pour coudre....VOUS COMPRENEZ ?

**B.n ;** NON **père Dumby ;:** bon vous ne repartez pas avec la clé et vous perdez 10 points. Désolé. Adieu poupée!!

**_Blanche-Neige s'en va en pleurant_**

**poufsouffle ;** saaaaaaaaachaaaaaaa pourquoi t'as choisi une cruchonne dans notre équipe!!

**Sacha ;** ben je trouvais personne alors voila....

**Père Dumby :,** pfff ces filles, belles mais imbéciles...enfin.....

**_SAM rentre. Il est tellement petit que le père Dumby ne l'aperçoit pas_**

**Dumby :** mais que fait le candidat serdaigle!! J'attends moi!!

**SAM :** je suis ici!! youhouuuuuuuu **_il saute en l'air _**youuuuhouuu

**Dumby :** oooo je suis confus!! oo je vais régler mon bureau a votre taille!!

**_tip CLAC grace a une méga télécommande, Dumby fait descendre son bureau de quelque (plusieurs !!) centimètres_**

**Dumby :** voici mon énigme : c'est le plus puissant élément de la nature....partout où il passe il détruit tout...et quand il boit il meurt....qui est t-il ? PASSE MERRY TOP CHRONO

**SAM :** euh...euh...euh.... allez merry sois sympa augmente le chrono on est potes non? Ah oui c'est vrai toi aussi tu peux po causer. Pff c'est nul...euh hem…..euh.....

**dumby :** 3..2..

**Sam : ** aaa oui !!!LE FEU!!!!!!!!!

**dumby :** de justesse!! BRAVO oui c'était bien le feu!!!!! Bien joué vous repartez avec la clé et avec 1000 boyards!!!

**_Sam s'en va_**

**Les serdaigles a la télé :** YYEEAAHHH **Frodon :** saaaaaaaaaaam!!! oo pardon Black Mamba me tape pas!!

**Dumby :** qu'il était petit ce serdaigle. heureusement que grâce a mon génie j'ai penser a un réduiseur de bureau...je suis un ba....oo bonjour serpentard

**_Gollum rentre dans la salle a 4 pattes en reniflant partout _**

**Sméagol:** sniff...mmh...le hobbit joufflu est passé par la...sniff sniff.... **Gollum :** on s'en fiche du joufflu on cherche le préssssieux la!!! **_il voit Frodon dans la télé _Sméagol :** oo le maitre est prisonnier dans la boite **Gollum :**parfait!! Prenons-lui le préssieux

**Dumby :** BON!!!! Moi je n'ai pas la journée!! Je bosse figurez vous moi!! J'ai encore 6h de boulot au ministère de la magie!!

**Sméagol :** ooo pardonnez le pauvre Sméagol il ne vous avez pas vus

**Dumby : **bon : l'énigme :il est vital pour nous... on en peu être a court et après le dernier...tout s'arrête...QUI EST T IL

**Gollum :** le présssssssssssssssieux

**Dumby ;** euh non...CROTTISH le chrono!! Vous dormez Merry ou quoi!! on vous paye pas pour rester a rien faire comme un con (**Fudge :) ** JE SAIS FUDGE!!!! Bon Merry....LE CHRONO **_(effrayé Merry enclenche le chrono)_**

**Smeagol devant la télé parle a frodon :** maître maître vous m'entendez?

**Dumby fou de rage :** GOLLUM!!!! Vous perdez du temps!

**Gollum : **emportons la petite boite avec le maître!! Et emmenons le!!

**_Il tire la télé qu'il casse!! L'écran devient noir. Les autres ne voient plus rien et sont étonnés et le père Dumby vire Gollum d'un coup de pied au c _**

**Smeagol :** mon dieu!! Tout est noir!! Nous avons tué le maître!!! **Gollum :** adieu le préssssieux!!!

**Gal :** hem...Mr gollum m'entendez-vous? Oui ? Bon. La petite boite entre vos mains s'appelle une TELEVISION. Et votre maître ne se trouve pas dedans mais il est sain et sauf dehors avec les autres qui vous attendent

**_Gollum paumé, lâche la télé et rejoint les serpentards fous de rage_**

**Sauron :** MISERABLE BON A RIEN!!!! IMBECILE !!!!! ABRUTI!!!!

**Smeagol :** pitié ne faites pas de mal au pauvre pauvre sméagol!! il ne voulait pas...il ne voulait pas!!

**Fudge :** bon!! Le mal est réparé...euh je veux dire la télé!! Bien l'épreuve du père Dumby est passé!! gryffondors et serdaigles! BRAVO vous avez gagné cette épreuve. Pour les autres euh...dommage

**Gal :** bien ceux qui ont gagné peuvent aller se reposer en attendant l'épreuve physique de cette après-midi. Les autres rendez-vous près du lac noir dans une heure pour récupérer votre clé!!!


	5. l'épreuve physique

Épreuve physique

**Gal:** re-bonjour!!!! Re-bienvenue sur poudlard boyard!!! C'est toujours Galadriel en direct de la régie. Bien ce midi les gryffondors et les serdaigles se sont reposés dans la grande salle et on mangé ensemble

**_Conversation entre les gryffondors_**

_Hermione lit_

_Black Mamba & God' discutent de leurs exploits : _

**B.M : **Et la je brandis mon sabre... et JE LUI TRANCHE LE BRAS a cette p(_BIP censuré)!! _Si t'avais vu le sang qui giclait!!!! C'était beau!!!

**God' : **pff….pardonnez moi gente dame mais tout cela n'est rien a côté des guerres que j'ai faites!!!

Moi, j'ai abroyer le crâne d'un abominable anglois.

_Harry et Ron parlent des équipes;_ **Harry : **t'as vu la tête de ce bouffon de Malefoy quand il a vu Gollum arrivé avec la téloche

**Ron :** ouais c'était beau a voir!! Mais franchement les poufsouffles et les serpentards ils craignent

_Aragorn et Frodon se disputent ;_

**Aragorn : **arrête Sacquet de regarder ton anneau comme une relique sacré !!

F**rodon : **ouais t'es jaloux parce que ce n'est pas toi qu'est porteur de l'anneau !!!

**Aragorn :** pff je m'en fous de ta bague en toc!! Moi j'ai pas besoin d'un bijou pour être un balèze !!

**Frodon :** pfff t'es même pas un balèze toi !! C'est moi le balèze je suis le porteur de l'anneau !!!

**Aragorn ;** ah ouais ? Et ben on va voir sa !! Viens on va se battre et on va voir qui est le balèze

**Frodon :** tu va voir je vais te battre grâce au pouvoir de l'anneau

**_Et ils vont se battre. Bien sur Aragorn bat Frodon a plate couture et l'envoie valser avec une figure de hai-kido (c'est koi sa ???)_**

**Gal :** bref tout va bien. En revanche, la vie est plus dure pour les serpentards et les poufsouffles.

« Pour récupérer leur clé perdue, les équipes durent envoyer qqn nager dans la sombre eau du lac noir.

Les serpentards ayant choisi Gollum (pour se racheter soi-disant) durent assumer la grave erreur de leur choix. En effet le pauvre Sméagol (ou Gollum ? rooh je m'emmêle avec ses 2 pseudos !!) avait très faim et ne trouvait rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de pêche et oublia la clé qui sombra dans les flots. Les serpentards durent de nouveau digérer leur défaite et maudirent Gollum des pires présages (« ayez pitié du pauvre Sméagol !! ») » « Quant aux poufsouffles tout se passa pour le mieux. Ne faisant plus confiance aux filles, Sacha choisit Cédric pour aller chercher la clé. Ce dernier si « musclé et bien bâti » réussit a merveille et remporta la clé en 30 secondes !! Un record _(mais bon la clé était juste a côté du plongeoir ou plongeait Cédric)_ »

Voila maintenant passons a….. L EPREUVE PHYSIQUE !!!! Fudge ou y est tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ?

**Fudge :** je mets mes chaussures !!! Je prends mon micro et j'arriive !!!!!!!!

**Gal :** biien !! Donc ou vous trouvez vous actuellement ?

**Fudge : ** oooooh pas de gros plan sur moi la caméra !!! Je vais faire mes besoins et je cherche les toilettes !! rooh y en a pas dans cette baraque pourrie !! Passe-Pippin !! Où sont les chiottes

**Pippin :** je peux po parler pendant l'émission abruti !!

**Gal :** bon c'est pas tout sa mais faut y aller la ou les téléspectateurs vont finir par zapper !! Bien équipes ou en êtes vous ?

**Gryffondors poufsouffles et serdaigles : **PROSPER YOUPLABOUM !!!! (**God :** MONT JOIE SAINT DENIS QUE TREPASSE SI JE FAIBLIS !!)

**Serpentards :** NoooooooooooooooN on a perdu on est po contents !!

**Gal :** bien ! Comme fudge est au…. « Petit coin » nous allons débuter l'épreuve sans lui. Je vous demanderais à un membre de chaque équipe de rentrer dans cette salle. Les consignes leur seront données une fois rentrée. Coachs CHOISISSEZ

**Harry :** Aragorn le balèze !!!**(Frodon :** mais c'est moi le… **les gryffondors :** TAIS TOI)

**Sacha ;** MOI !!!!!!!!! **(Wolv' :** oulaaa shit sa sent la merde)

**Bill :** euh….merde je vais devoir choisir mon pire ennemi mais le pire costaud…NEO (**Zorro :** et pourquoi pas moi ????? **Bill :** j'ai dit NEO et on discute pas mes ordres c'est compris Zozo le Zéro !!)

**Sauron :** bon ne pas se gourrer cette fois…surtout pas envoyer Gollum !!! Euh….Mr Smith !! (**_Neo montre les dents « grrr »_**)

**Gal : **et bien parfait !! Aragorn Sacha Neo et Mr Smith placez vous devant la porte s'il vous plait. Euh je demanderais a passe-pippin de voir ce que fait Fudge siouplè parce qu'on a besoin de lui. Merci bien. Bon les autres a 3 rentrez dans vos pièces respectives 3…2….1….PARTEZ pour 5 min !!!!

« Salle petite toute moisi, avec une échelle pas fini !!!!! Il manque 10 barreaux, et ils ont 4 barreaux, à un moment, l'échelle va sur le toit et fait un angle de 90°. Ils doivent l'escalader pour avoir la clef. Si yen a un qui ne s'est pas tjrs décrocher de l'échelle kan on lui dit sors sors, il est en prison !!!!!!! »

_Aragorn casse la porte avec son épée d'Anduril en acier méga performante et rentre sans problème. 30 sec plus tard il commence à monter a l'échelle_

_Sacha tjrs si pressé n'a pas pris le tps d'ouvrir la porte et se la prend en pleine figure et se casse le nez _

_Neo s'est dit qu'il serait intelligent de voler a ce moment la et grâce a sa tête d'acier il traverse la porte comme si c'était un rideau. Il aurait pu attraper la clé en 2 secondes même pas si il n'avait pas foncé sur le mur qui l'assomma et il tomba dans les vaps pendant un moment._

_Quant a Mr Smith, il trouve un moyen très pratique : il se télé porte._

_1 min passée :_

_Aragorn continue de grimper sans fatiguer. Il est arrivé à l'angle et ne transpire même pas (« NON de NARTA ») _

_Sacha encore dans les vaps commence à escalader. Mais ce dernier a le vertige et peine_

_Neo vient de retrouver ses esprits mais n'arrive plus à activer son mode « envol » et est obligé de grimper à la manière « normal » et escalade._

_Mr Smith progresse sans prodiges ni catastrophe_

_3min passée :_

_Aragorn touche la clé l'arrache et tombe par terre a la manière d'un chat et retourne tranquillement vers ses camarades (« ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis » Aagorn ; tiens je suis premier !! je suis un…. Frodon : TA GUEULE)_

_Neo, pas sportif répare son mode envol avec sa clé a molette de poche et vole tranquillement vers la clé. Il sort de la salle (bill : c'est bien mais…ARRETE DE JOUER A PETER PAN SA ME FAIT FLIPPER)_

_Sacha fait un exploit….il arrive 3ème !!!!!!!! (Wolv' : bon on es t a moitié réconcilié alors…MAIS T AURAIS PU ETRE PREMIER !!!!!!)_

_Mr Smith décidément pas sportif fait une crise d'asthme en plein milieu du trajet et c'est asphyxié qu'il revient avec la clé 2 secondes avant la fin de l'épreuve (Sauron : ABRUTI !!! Voldy : pire que Gollum _

_Gollum : on a appelé Sméagol ou Gollum ? Malefoy ; c'est un virus ce mec et il le porte bien !)_

**Gal :** bravo !!! Chacun a très bien réussi cette épreuve avec des entrées très…originales et variées !! Bravo gyffondor vous êtes de nouveaux en tête avec 500 boyards et 1 autre clé !!!!! serdaigles bravo vous gagnez 400 boyards et une 2ème clé !! poufsouffles en progrès !! 250 boyards et une clé !! Quant à Mr Smith vous ne gagnez que 50 boyards et la 1ère clé !!

2ème épreuve dans 3 heures !! Allez vous remaquiller…..euh….je veux dire…vous reposer !!! A tout a l'heure !!!

_**Elle coupe le micro**_

Ouuuuuuuuf moi j'ai besoin d'un bon café avant de reprendre !! Pff quel boulot je préférais encore le poste de garde forestière en Lorien !!

On espère que sa vous a plu. On a bien rigolé en l'écrivant. On doit être des vrais bébés !! pas grave sa fait du bien de se défouler de temps en temps !!

On est fans de reviews alors n'hésitez pas !!!!


	6. l'épreuve musicale

Reuh!!!! voila un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui nous suivent (pas bp donc!!)

**merci pour les reviews!!**

**épreuve musicale**

**Gal:** allez c'est reparti!! Allo allo? Ici dame Galadriel de la Lorien en direct de la régie de poudlard Boyard!!! Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu l'épreuve physique de tout a l'heure, sachez que les gryffondors sont toujours en tête avec 2000 boyards suivis de près par les serdaigles avec 1600 boyards. Derrière les poufsouffles avec 740 boyards et enfin en dernière position les serpentards avec 450 boyards!! Voila!! Maintenant passons a l'épreuve...musicale!!! Nos candidats devront souffler dans des tuyaux qui formeront un son grave ou aigus et ils devront deviner la note (do ré mi fa sol la siiiii) voila. aaah fudge vous voila!! Dites moi que c'est t'il passé!!!! Ou étiez vous durant l'épreuve?

**Fudgy en grognant : **coincé dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde..... Et cet idiot de Pippin (ou Merry chai pus ils se ressemblent trop) a perdu sa clé de secours et le temps qui aille chercher un serrurier, et ben je suis resté coincé 3/4 d'heures!!

**Gal :** quelle aventure!!! Bon! Êtes-vous avec les candidats ?

**Fudge :** oui Gal. ils sont derrière moi. Alors les équipes êtes vous prêts a affronter une nouvelle péripétie?

**Les gryffondors :** OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS DES TUNES POUR L ORU (**God :** QUE TREPASSE SI JE FAIBLIS **Frodon :** LA COMTé!!! **les autres :** ?????? **Frodon :** laissez tomber)

**poufsouffles :** ouaiiis tout va bien!!!! (**Blanche-neige :** mis a part que je me sens moulée dans ce jogging et que.... **wolv' ;** arrête de râler femelle!!! **Arwen :** aaaaaaargouuuuu **Aragorn :** aaarwenouuuuuu **eowyn :** pfffff **ombrage :** ridicule)

**serdaigles :** ouaiiiiiiiiiis (**SAM :** Mr frooodoon **Frodon :** ooo saaaaam **Zozo ;** dites vous en avez pas assez de jouer les abrutis la ? **bill :** grrr black mamba tu es tout près de moi....j'ai comme une pulsion de tuer....tuer...il est temps de tuer..... **Harry :** sa me rappelle quelque chose sa.... **Black Mamba :** pffff)

**serpentards :** naaaaaaan sa va paaass!!!! **(Gollum :** le préssssieux **Malefoy ;:** redis sa encore une fois et je t'étrangle!! **Sméagol :**mais pourquoi tant de mal au pauvre Sméagol **Sauron :** le présssieux d'abord est a MOI)

**Gal :** bien!! Après ces charmantes retrouvailles, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. fudge vous a déja expliquer le but de l'épreuve je crois **_(ils acquiescent)_**. Parfait!! Alors coachs, choisissez vos meilleurs musiciens!!

**Harry :** oula surtout pas God'!! On va choisir....FRODON!!!

**Sacha :** c'est bien un truc de filles sa....ARWEN

**Bill ;** t'as raison Sacha....EOWYN

**Sauron :** MALEFOY (**Malfoy :** t'es malade!! chui pas musicien moi!!, **Sauron ;** tu préfère que j'envoies Gollum pitet? **Gollum: **oui? **_PAF SAURON A FRAPPE GOLLUM (pourquoi tant de mal au pauvre Sméagol ?)_**)

**Fudge ;** parfait parfait!! Et bien Frodon Arwen Eowyn et Malefoy en place!! Cette épreuve dure 5 min.

**Sauron ;** je te préviens Drago …si tu échoues je te trucide...je t'étripes….je t'assassines….bref je te tue

**Malfoy :** ah oki

**Aragorn : **bonne chance arwenou….et toi Sacquet si tu réussis pas……

**Frodon :** tu essayeras de me tuer mais tu n'arriveras pas parce que je suis un…..

**Fudge ;** ON Y VA !!!!! 3……2….1……. PARTEZ

_Malefoy essaye d'utiliser la technique de Neo pour ouvrir la porte (mode envol pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire) mais bien entendu échoue et s'écroule par terre_

_Arwen et Frodon utilise une manière très simple mais pourtant démodé a Poudlard boyard…ouvrir une porte avec une poignée !!_

_Eowyn toujours direct donne un coup de pied a la porte qui se casse en 2._

_Arrivé a la salle :_

_Frodon commence à souffler dans les tubes. No comment_

_Arwen qui était trop occuper à roucouler avec Aragorn n'a pas écouté les consignes et se retrouve comme la cruche qu'elle est devant des drôles de tuyaux._

_Eowyn ne perd pas de temps. Elle souffle comme une folle dans les tuyaux au point de ne plus avoir d'air._

_Malefoy quant a lui qui n'a jamais été Mozart met tout au pif. Bien entendu rien ne marche._

_Quelques temps après._

_Frodon met 3 minutes a déchiffrer toutes les notes (il serait donc un mini mozart !!!)_

_Arwen ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il faut faire. Elle panique (iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih)_

_Eowyn a presque terminé son déchiffrement_

_Malefoy met toujours au pif (qui sait aura-t-il une chance dans le hasard !!)_

_Frodon appuie sur la manette, prend la clé et sort !!! (**frodon :** yyyyeeeaaah je suis 1er !!! je suis un balèze !!!! **les gryffondors et SAM ;:** ouaiiiiis vive Frodon le balèze !!! **Aragorn :** vengeance prochaine !! **Hermione ;**mmhh…ma théorie dit que tu es un jaloux !!! **Aragorn** : grmbl )_

_Eowyn a terminé a son tour 30 secondes après frodon et est acclamée (**serdaigles :** YYEEAAHH **bill ;** pour une fois je suis fier de mon équipe **Neo et zozo :** même de nous ? **Bill :** mmh..c'est a réfléchir)_

_Malefoy réussit enfin a trouver le merveilleux hasard et sort 1min après Eowyn (**Sauron :** mmh..sa remonte un peu notre honneur…on est pas derniers au moins..)_

_Et Arwen commence à comprendre que ces tuyaux sont censés jouer des sons !! Mais hélas….5…4….3…2…1..000000000000 !!! **(poufsouffle ;** meeeeeeerdaaasse **Wolf :** saaachaaa **Sacha :**hey sa suffit de toujours rejeter la faute sur moieuh !!!!!)_

**Fudge :** arwen !! Arrêtez de souffler !! Vous êtes prisonnière !!

**Arwen :** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih

**Fudge ;** pas de panique !! Vous serez bien traitée !!! LaHagrid va venir vous chercher et vous irez dans les cachots avec l'aimableSeverus Rogue .

**_Musique de l'arrivée de Lahagrid (tatatatatatatatTAAA) et les pas pesants de Lahagrid (POUM POUM)_**

**_Sortie d'Arwen dans les bras de lahagrid (aargouuuuuuuu)_**

**Fudge ;** et bien l'épreuve musicale s'est bien passée !!!! donc, les gryffondors, vous gagnez 500 boyards de plus, ce qui vous fait 2500 boyards(**les gryffondors :**YEAAAAAH et VIVE FRODON LE BALEZE **Aragon :** je vais leur prouver que je suis un balèze, moi, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur et d'Elendil !!!), toujours en deuxième le serdaigles, vous gagnez 400 boyard, ce qui vous fait 2000 boyards (**bill :** ah, si seulement cette black mamba était pas la, on serait premier, !!!), toujours en 3è les poufsouffles, vous gagnez hélas 0 boyards, donc toujours 740 boyards (**wolv' :**SACHA) et en dernier toujours les serpentards avec 500 boyards !!!!(**Les serpentards (sauf gollum qui a rien pigé à l'histoire) :** HONTE A NOTRE SANG ! MERDE PUTTAIN CHIOTTES **God :** hé euh ma réplique !!!) !!!!! L'épreuve à prisonnier au coucher du soleil !! Reposez vous bien, et à ce soir !!!


	7. L'épreuve des prisonniers

salut!!!

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews!

Voici un nouvelle épisode!! On a beaucoup ri en le faisant (vous comprendrez en lisant :)). Amusez vous bien, et, surtout, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!

Épreuve des prisonniers et sacrifices

**Gal :** pfiouuu...et c'est reparti...franchement si j'avais su...je préférerais encore être serveuse au poney fringant...enfin

ALLO!!!! Bonjour a toutes et a tous!!!! Ici dame Galadriel encore et toujours en direct de la régie (j'aimerais bien sortir un peu mais bon. pour qu'on voit enfin mon beau visage!)!!! Nos candidats viennent de terminer l'épreuve musicale et sont entrain de faire la sieste (ils le méritent amplement!!). GROS PLAN SUR LES CANDIDATS ENDORMIS SIOUPLE. (C'est absolument inintéressant mais bon. un peu de télé réalité sa fait remonter les suffrages d'une émission)

**_Les candidats dorment dans les dortoirs de leurs salles communes respectives sauf les poufsouffles qui n'ont malheureusement pas trouvé leur "salut"!! _**

**_Les gryffondors : Harry Ron et Hermione (les petits enfants fragiles de l'équipe) dorment comme les bébés qu'ils sont. God' ronfle et black mamba est occupée a lui donner des coups de pieds car elle a eu la malchance d'avoir son lit juste a coté de lui. Aragorn ne dort pas. il réfléchit a sa vengeance sur Frodon et jure de sauver Arwen des cachots_**

**_Frodon ne dort pas. Il contemple son bel anneau (en toc!) (Le présssieux)_**

**_Les serdaigles Sam dort la bouche ouverte. Un peu de bave coule de sa bouche. Eowyn a coté de lui est dégoûtée. Bill Neo et Zorro font le "guet (c'est la connerie des héros)". Cho se remaquille._**

**_Les serpentards : Gollum parle affaires avec son ami Sméagol. Voldy et Sauron dorment en suçant leur pouce. Malefoy et Mr Smith se foutent d'eux._**

**_poufsouffles ; ils sont très mal installés dans la grande salle. Mais ils dorment tous!!! Blanche-Neige écrit des cartes souvenirs a ses maris._**

**Fudge qui fait une entrée surprise devant la caméra :** BOUH!! Je vous ai fait peur hein!! mouahahahahahaa

**Gal :** Fudge vous êtes ridicule!!

**Fudge :** ooo si on peut plus rigoler!! Bon Passe-mirrin et Passe-pépi...

**Les concernés : **euh hem....nous c'est passe-PIPPIN et passe-MERRY

**Fudge ;** euh hem oui...MAIS VOUS DEVEZ PAS PARLER ABRUTIS!!! Bon comme je disais ces 2 idiots sont allés réveiller les candidats!! Ah mais les voila!!!Bon on ne perd pas de temps. Je vous explique la nouvelle épreuve. Elle se nomme le parcours a prisonniers. Vous partez de la salle de divination (tour O26). Le but est de traverser un parcours particulièrement difficile pour arriver dans les cachots. Votre but est d'aller délivrer vos prisonniers et de trouver 2 clés ouvrant les cachots. Un plan du château vous sera donner _(Sacha ; hem je l'ai pu)_. Il est 7h vous avez jusqu'a minuit. Les prisonniers (2 par équipe) auront pour but de chercher 1 clé chacun dans les cachots. Coachs choisissez vos prisonniers et celui ou celle qui affronteront le parcours.

**Harry ;** MOI et RON. Et BLACK MAMBA nous délivrera!!

**Sacha : **euh….ben y a déjà Arwen alors blanche neige en plus. Et Wolf' ira les délivrer

**Bill :** J'irai délivrer SAM et ZOZO (**zozo :** ZORRO!!!)

**sauron :** voldy viendra délivrer gollum et malefoy (**Malefoy :** noooon pas avec Gollum!!)

**Fudge ;** très bien!! Donc Harry, Ron, Blanche-neige, Sam, Zorro, Gollum et Malefoy suivent les 2 nains

**_"Les 2 nains" montrent les dents a Fudge et s'enfuient avec les prisonniers_**

**Fudge ;** et black mamba Wolverine bill et Voldy allez vous installer a la tour O26 et attendez le gong. Suivez le père Dumby!!!!

**_C'est ce qu'ils font 30 minutes plus tard_**

**GONG GONG**

_Du côté des prisonniers :_

_Arrives dans les cachots, Harry et Ron, cherche les 2 clefs manquantes. Harry, les yeux braqués vers le plafond loupe une marche et se casse la gueule !!!!!!_

_Blanche neige, qui a rien pigé, va vite voir Arwen, elle papote. Arwen en train de chialer !!_

_Sam va s'asseoir dans un coin pour pleurer 5 minutes, Zorro lui gueule dessus car il veut absolument sortir d'ici !!!_

_Gollum papote avec son ami Sméagol, sous les yeux ahuris de Malefoy qui commence à le frapper (**Sméagol :**mais pourquoi tant et tant de mal au pauvre Sméagol ? Pire qu'avec le joufflu !!)_

_Du côté des libérateurs :_

_Black mamba traverse le passage secret de la tour O26. Elle s'engage dans un couloir sombre et humide tout moisi._

_Wolverine la suit. Au moment où il allait la doubler, elle lui donne un poing dans la gueule !!_

_Bill, intelligent, s'est trompé de chemin, et fait façe à un aligator géant genre Godzilla (**bill :** mauvaise porte) !!_

_Voldy , intelligent aussi, ouvre la fenêtre, croyant une vitrine avec une tapisserie. Mais au moment où il allait tendre ses bras, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le lac noir, avec le calmar géant (**Voldy :** SHIT)!!!_

_Du côté des prisonniers, dans les êxtrêmes profondeurs des cachots ; 30 min plus tard_

_Harry atrouvé sa clé,par terre, alors apparaît Severus Rogue, le gardien des cachots, et l'enferma dans la cellule Gryffondor !!(Toujours perspicace potter..et toujours téméraire) Ron , toujours en train de chercher la 2è clé !!_

_Blanche neige croyait qu'il fallait délivrer Arwen, alors, elle chercha enfin la clé !!!_

_Sam cherche la clé avec zorro méthodiquement et sans miracle, sans catastorphe !!_

_Gollum commence à chercher (**Gollum :** le presssssssssssieux **sméagol :** oui mon trésor, le présssssssssssssieux est par là !!!) Malefoy, en entendant la conversation, lui fout une grosse baffe (**Malefoy :** ERRRRRRRRRRK !! depuis combien de temps il s'est pas lavé ? **Gollum :** Il y a au moins 500 ans) S'en était trop pour Malefoy, il donna une 2nd baffe à Gollum !!)_

_Du côté des libérateurs : 30min plus tard_

_Black mamba, toujours dans son couloir sens une mauvaise odeur, pensant qu'elle n'était plus très loin des cachots. elle s'aperçoit que wolf' a choisi une stratégie a la X-mens…la suivre. Elle l'assomme._

_Bill a tué godzilla et sort dans le parc. Voldy est toujours dans le lac._

_Prisonniers : 30 min plus tard_

_Ron trouve enfin sa clé juste sous les pieds de Rogue. Celui-ci croyant que Ron lorgnait sous sa robe se vexe très fortement et l'enferme avec Harry (petit mal élevé !!). Harry est mort de rire._

_Blanche-neige trouve la clé d'Arwen mais il faut quand même souligner que rogue avait oublié de la cacher._

_Sam trouve sa clé et laisse zorro tout seul. Quant a Gollum et Malefoy, ils continuent a s'engueuler._

_Libérateurs 30 min plus tard : B.mamba et Wolf' ont décidé de faire équipe ensemble. Bill combat le saule cogneur et Voldy nage._

_Prisonniers 30 min plus tard :_

_Blanche-neige cherche toujours. Zorro aussi. Gollum commence à flairer un peu partout. Rogue, toujours fâché contre le pauvre Ron. Harry ne s'est pas remis de son fou rire. (Ce n'est pas drôle harryeuh)_

_Libérateurs : Ça y est !! b.mamba et wolf' sont arrivés aux cachots !! Bill a trouvé le bon chemin et Voldy sort de l'eau !!_

_Prisonniers (8h30) :Tous les prisonniers ont trouvé leurs clés mis a part Blanchou et Malefoy. Rogue toujours po content._

_Libérateurs (8h40) :B.M a libéré Harry et Ron. Ils doivent remonter. Wolf' hurle sur Blanchou. Bill arrive. Voldy sèche._

_Maintenant les prisonniers et les libérateurs sont pratiquement tous ensembles mis a part bien sur les serpentards car Voldy est entrain de chercher le chemin avec des fesses trempés. A 9h30 ils ont tous remontés des cachots et Voldy arrive enfin mais Malefoy n'a pas trouvé de clé. Gollum en a assez de ses « incapables de la vie » et s'enfuit. Les heures passent…..à 11h30 … COURSE POURSUITE….SPRINT FINAL !!! Les gryffondors arrivent premier en égalité avec les serdaigles suivis des poufsouffles…Et de Gollum !!_

**Fudge ;** bravo !! Bravo a tous et a toutes !!! C'était FORMIDABLE….et drôle (n'est ce pas Ron) a regarder !!! Unique a poudlard boyard !!!!! Mais Gollum…vous êtes seul !!!

**Sméagol/gollum :** nous avions assez de ces incapables de serpentards alors nous sommes partis. Oui mon trésor nous nous sommes enfuit avec notre clé et celle de Voldy…pour l'honneur de notre équipe

**Sauron :** bien garçon !! Bien réagi !! raaah que je les attrape ses 2 imbéciles :!!!!!

**Fudge :** et bien bravo a tous !! gryffondors…..2500 boyards en et 7clés ce qui vous fait 5000 !!!!

**Gryffondors :** DES TUNES POUR L ORU (**God :** que trépasse si je faiblis **Frodon :** LA COMTé !!! **tout le monde : **??? **Aragorn ;** laissez tomber il est c… PAF Frodon frappe Aragorn)

**Fudge :** serdaigles …2500 boyards et 7 clés !! Ce qui vous faire 4500 !

**Serdaigles : **YYEEAAYHH (**Neo :** tout pour moi bien sur **Bill ;** attends un peu toi)

**Fudge ;** poufsouffle 1500 boyards et 7 clés !!! Ce qui vous faire 2240 !!!

**Poufsouffles :** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

**Fudge :** et enfin….serpentards....hem….1000 boyards et euh…...5 clés……bravo quand même

_**Mine dépitée de ce qui reste des serpentards. Même gollum comprend ce qu'il se passe !!!**_

**Fudge ;** et bien je crois que vous avez amplement mérité un bon repos !!! Bonne nuit les champions !! Les serpentards restez encore un moment siouplè !!

_**Les autres s'en vont……….30 min plus tard**_

_**BONG BONG**_

**Fudge ; **bon bon et bien serpentards attendons que vos candidats restants arrivent.

**_Malefoy et Voldy la mine fatiguée et honteuse arrivent. Sauron éclate de rage. Mr Smith et gollum les huent._**

**Fudge :** sa suffit !! Bon prisonniers et ben…vous êtes prisonniers. Désolé pour vous mais c'est la règle. Donnez nous vos clés enfin retrouvés et retournez dans les cachots où vous demeurerez jusqu'à la fin de l'émission avec l'aimable et chaleureuse compagnie de Severus Rogue (Rogue : et on reste bien élevés discipline militaire !!)

**_Sauron et les autres s'en vont non sans cracher sur Voldy et Malefoy qui pleurent de honte._**

**Gal :** et bien quelle épopée !! Certes ce grand moment restera dans les grimoires !!! Bien je vous souhaite la bonne nuit et a je vous dis a demain pour de nouvelles aventures a POUDLARD BOYARD !!!

Voilà!! Prochainement, les maîtres du jeu (interprétés par les nazguls :))!!


	8. une grève des nazguls et un jacquesadit

**_Les nazguls du jeu : les maîtres du temps_**

**Gal' (lasse) :** bon allez...ici dame Galadriel et blablabla vous connaissez…. _(Baille)_ en direct encore et toujours de la régie. (_Baille) _.bon. Après l'épreuve des prisonniers…... (_Baille)_ l'épreuve du temps..............

**Fudge ;** euh hem Gal' tu devrais aller te coucher la. Je vais prendre les commandes. Bon hier pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de regarder l'émission, nos brillants candidats ont réussi avec beaucoup de courage et ténacité l'épreuve de des prisonniers. Les gryffondors sont toujours en tête suivis des serdaigles et de poufousffles. Enfin, nos pauvres serpentards décidément malchanceux ont laissé derrière eux 2 prisonniers..j'ai, nommé Voldy et Malefoy. Bref aujourd'hui nos candidats vont affronter nos chers nazguls les maitres du temps qui vont leur donner des petits défis a affronter. Rien de bien méchant mais assez pratique pour passer beaucoup de temps dans la grande salle. aaaah voila nos candidats!!

**_Les équipes arrivent...les gryffondors ont fait la fête toute la nuit et ont la tête dans le c...hem restons polis._**

**_Les serdaigles se sont disputés toute la nuit sur qui remporterait le plus d'argent._**

**_Les poufsouffles sont tout à fait frais et dispos._**

**_Les serpentards nous font une déprime "grave nerveuse". Remarque sa se comprend un peu._**

**Fudge :** bon pas de blablabla. Nous allons être en retard. Je vous explique. Nous nous trouvons près de la salle de potions où les nazguls....

**Frodon & Sam : **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh des cavaliers noirs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sauron :** ooooooooooooooooooooh mes copains que j'ai corrompu!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fudge (parle plus fort) : **où nos nazguls s'y sont réfugiés car ils n'aiment pas trop beaucoup la lumière du jour...ces maîtres du temps

**Hermione :** tiens comme les vampires!! J'ai lu sa dans le livre "voyages avec les vampires" de Gilderoy Lockart! Ce sont aussi....

**Fudge (parle plus fort) :** ces maîtres du temps vous permettront de gagner du temps dans la grande salle ainsi vous ramasserez plus de gallions….

**Néo :** que je garderais pour MOI

**_PAF bill assomme Néo et se fait assommer a son tour par_ _Zorro....et c'est la mêlée._ **

**Fudge (agacé) :** plus de gallions. Pour gagner ce temps les nazguls vont vous donner des défis plus ou moins durs………… SA VOUS ENNUIRAIENT DE M ECOUTER QUAND JE PARLE P DE M!!!!!!

**_Tout le monde se tait..................._**

**fudge :** bon...donc maintenant coachs vous avez l'habitude maintenant...choisissez qui affrontera les nazguls

**Harry :** GOD!!!!!

**Sacha :** OMBRAGE t'as rien fait on va voir ce que tu vaut

**Bill :** CHO

**Sauron ;** MOI!! C'est mes potes les nazguls

**Fudge : **parfait!!! Maintenant écoutez .Dès que vous allez franchir cette porte qui se trouve juste derrière moi et vous allez pénétrez dans les ténèbres de la tanière de nos sombres maîtres du temps….

**Gal : **euh….hem…Fudge désolé de t'interrompre je sais que tu détestes sa mais on vient de m'informer que les nazguls viennent de déserter leur poste…ils sont en grèves car ils estiment qu'ils ne sont pas assez payés pour tous les loyaux services qu'ils rendent. Ils sont entrain de défiler dans le parc…

**_Tout le monde se précipite vers la fenêtre. Ils aperçoivent les nazguls sur des chevaux noirs entrain de manifester et de clamer « pas contents pas contents !!! ». Ils tiennent des pancartes où il est écrit : « des tunes où rien » ou « 50 d'augmentation de salaire ou 100 de démission »._**

**Gal :** Hem enfin bref le principal c'est que nous les avons déjà remplacés. Les détraqueurs, lointains cousins des nazguls ont gentiment acceptés d'être les maîtres du temps.

**Fudge ; **parfait !! Bon et bien on reprend. Les candidats désignés vous pouvez entrer dans la salle. Le temps ne vous ait pas limité. Allez y et a tout a l'heure !!

**_Ils entrent. Ils se retrouvent dans une sombre salle éclairée par les lumières blafardes de quelques bougies. Au milieu trônaient 4 détraqueurs assis sur des chaise. _**

**Détraqueur n°1 :** biiienveeenuuue mortels, venez qu'on vous bouffe vos meilleurs souvenirs hinhinhin

**Détraqueurs n°2 : hem**…..Euh…..Jean-Claude (**_hé ouais les détraqueurs ont des prénoms comme tlm !!) _**on est pas la pour sa. La on remplace les nazguls. Bon, je vais être clair. Votre défi est de nous battre à Jacques-a-dit. Vous connaissez ? Il suffit d'obéir seulement si nous vous disons « Jacques-a-dit » au début de chaque phrase. Si vous obéissez sans que nous le disions vous avez perdus. Prenez garde au piège.

**God :** horriblement simplet !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ombrage ;** pff…gamineries digne de Potter !! (_Harry dvt la télé lui jette un regard noir « vieille grenouille »)_

**Détraqueur n°1 :** bon le candidat gryffondor commence. Comment vous nommez-vous ?

**God :** je suis Godefroy Morille de Malfète comte de Montmirail d'Affrenout de Papacourt

**Détraqueur n°1 :** ah….oui. Bon nous commençons par vous. Vous avez 4chances. C'est parti.

« JACQUES A DIT….OUVRE LA BOUCHE !!!! »

_God ouvre la bouche dégageant une haleine putride_

« ALLEZ VOUS BROSSER LES DENTS GROS DEGUEULASSE !!!!! »

_God décontenancé ne fait rien_

« Euh…..hem sa faisait pas partie du truc mais vous ne vous êtes pas laissé avoir. Bien !!

FERMEZ LA BOUCHE !!!!!!! »

_God qui commence avoir mal à la mâchoire ne ferme pas la bouche_

« JACQUES À DIT CHANTEZ !!!! »

_God chante « ooon luii payeraa le jouuuc comme au bahit du Liimoussin on la pendu un boo matiin on la penduuuuuuuuuuuu avec ses triiipeuh !!!! lalalalalalalalalalaaltitouuuuu »_

**« **C'est bon c'est bon !!!!! Et ben vous avez réussi !! Bravo !! Vous gagnez 5min de dans la grande salle. Bien attendez vos camarades pour sortir. Allez dégage. »

**Détraqueur n°2 :** candidat poufsouffle…je sais que vous êtes Dolorès Ombrage. On commence….

« JACQUES À DIT DANSE !!!! «

_Ombrage se met à exécuter des figures qui ressemble vaguement a des pas de salsa mais sa reste a voir_

_« _STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP »

_Ombrage s'arrête de danser surprise de la réaction de la créature_

« Perdu muaahahahahahahahahaha je suis bon comédien !!!! Bon allez dégage. »

**Détraqueur n°3 : **candidate serdaigle !! Vous vous appelez…..

**Cho :** Cho chang la plus belle fille de poudlard !!

**Détraqueur ; **bien Chochanglalusbellefilledepoudlard tenez vous prête !!

« FAIS DES POMPES »

_Cho pas sportive ne fait rien_

« JACQUES À DIT HURLE !! »

_Cho se lance dans une très belle imitation du cri du spectre de la mort_

« AARRGH JACQUES À DIT DE TE LA FERMER IMMEDIATMENT !!!! »

_Mais Cho continue. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas entendu._

« JACQUES A DIT DE TE LA FERMEEEEER »

_Et Cho se la ferme_

« BIEN !!!!! Brillante candidate…bruyante mais brillante…elle ne s'est même pas arrêter quand j'ai dit aargh. C'était un piège mais elle n'est pas tombée dedans !! Bravo !! Allez dégage maintenant. »

**Détraqueur n°4 :** dernier candidat….venez Sauron…les nazguls nous ont parlé de vous…enfin bref…

« JACQUES À DIT FAIS LE FRENCH CANCAN EN CROISANT LES BRAS!! »

_Rouge de honte,sauron lève ses petites giboles._

« JACQUES À DIT CRIE OLéééé »

_Très mal a l'aise, sauron lance un imperceptible « olé »_

« JACQUES A DIT HURLE C EST MOI L ABRUTI DE PREMIERE !!! »

_Mais….s'en ai trop pour sauron…incroyablement indigné d'être aussi humilié devant la caméra…il s'arrête de danser et sort de la salle en tempêtant qu'un être de sang pur tel que lui ne devait pas être ridiculisé comme cela._

**Détraqueur ;** bon ok…pff….fichu caractère orgueilleux de seigneur ténébreux. Bon ben voila les autres vous pouvez partir on vous a assez vu !!!

**_Ils sortent. God et Cho sont acclamés. Ombrage est huée et Sauron est parti pleurer dans un coin ? Gollum essaye de le consoler._**

**Fudge :** et bien voila !!! gryffondors et serdaigles bravo vous gagnez 5 min chacun dans la grande salle. Quant aux poufsouffles et serpentards vous vous contenterez des 2min que vous aurez. Bien vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Encore bravo a tous !!!!!!!

**Gal ;** A demain pour l'épreuve des indices !!!

_**Coucou**_

_**J'espère que sa vous a plu. Nous ne savons pas si l'épreuve de jacques-a-dit va faire rire mais nous devons reconnaître que nous étions a court d'inspiration…sa arrive dans les longues fics comme sa.**_

**_Mais en fait nous trouvions sa marrant les sombres détraqueurs qui terrorisent tout le monde, l'image du désespoir jouer a jacques a dit. C'est pour sa que nous avons mis les nazguls en grève J . _**

_**A bientôt pour d'autres chapitres aussi stupides que les autres.**_


End file.
